The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for tracking subjects.
Tracking subjects through a real world space offers benefits in a variety of areas including commercial, business, corporate, security, government, science, and others. For example, brick and mortar businesses have long desired to gather data that would allow them to better understand customer behavior. Such data can be used to make decisions about merchandising, advertising, pricing, staffing, design new in-store concepts, and, in particular, understand how customers interact with store displays, make correlations with sales data, calculate conversion rates, identify good locations for merchandise, identify poor performing products and locations, improve store layout, provide targeted promotions, and much more. Providing traditional retailers with a data-driven approach can help them provide the best possible shopping experience, stay ahead of constantly evolving customer needs, reduce cost and significantly increase revenue per square foot.
Existing systems for tracking people in a retail store are cumbersome to configure, difficult to use, and expensive to deploy. For example, such systems may require specially made cameras, precise camera placement, and trained technicians for setup.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved systems and techniques for tracking people through a retail space.